gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (born on October 25, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor who is well known for his wide variety of voice work since the early 1990's. He is known for being the voice of Tartarus in the video game Halo 2, Robert Hawkins in Static Shock, and as Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch. He currently provides the voice of Cleveland Brown, Jr. in The Cleveland Show. He voices Sheriff Blubs, Unnamed dispatcher, the Skull Fracture security guard, and other minor characters in Gravity Falls. He was also in Phineas and Ferb The movie: Across the 2nd Dimension as the voice of the Normbots. Early life A classically-trained actor and a native of the Bronx, New York, Richardson first gained recognition as one of only eight U.S. high school students selected for the National Foundation for the Arts' "Arts '82" program. As a result of this he earned a scholarship to Syracuse University and a spot on a PBS special directed by the esteemed late John Houseman. Career Richardson has usually portrayed villainous characters, and is widely known due to his deep and powerful voice. His credits include Mr. Gantu from Stitch! The Movie, Shnitzel from Chowder (The first episode; later replaced by John DiMaggio), Goro in Mortal Kombat, the second voice of Skulker on Danny Phantom, Sarevok in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baldur%27s_Gate_series Baldur's Gate series], Jolee Bindo in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Crunch Bandicoot in two of the Crash Bandicoot games, Tartarus from Halo 2, Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek in Ratchet & Clank, Antauri in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Openly Gator from Queer Duck, Doctor Payne and other characters on The Proud Family, Darth Laser (an obvious parody of Darth Vader) on Fairly Oddparents, Maurice the Aye-Aye from The Penguins of Madagascar, and the voice of Exile in the late 1990s cartoon Road Rovers. Richardson replaced Keith David as the voice of Tombstone on The Spectacular Spider-Man. In 2001, he voiced Barney Rubble on the TV animated movie The Flintstones: On the Rocks, his version of Barney Rubble's voice was more similar to the early Mel Blanc voice than to the Ed Norton imitation, which Blanc later used on the original Flintstones. In 2004 he became the first African-American to voice the Joker for the Kids WB animated series, The Batman. In 2008, he did the voice of a hero, Bishop for Wolverine and the X-Men. Later, he did the voice of Nick Fury on The Super Hero Squad Show. Richardson's current voice roles (as of 2011) include Panthro in the 2011 Thundercats series, Martian Manhunter on Young Justice, and Bulkhead, one of the lead characters on Transformers: Prime. He played Kilowog in Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters, the video game sequel to the live-action film Green Lantern, and later reprised the role in the animated series Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Currently (as of 2012) Richardson played the role of Shredder in Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Personal life Richardson married his wife Monica in May 2006. They have 2 children. Filmography :See Kevin Michael Richardson#Filmography }} Category:Males Category:Cast Category:Staff